


when i'm alone with you

by ireallydontknowok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, a little bit of roughing up of a partner but not even really, fairly light though, fully consensual and pre-discussed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So fucking hot," Tyler says into the open wet of Jason's mouth as he grins into the kiss. "Throwing your weight around on Stoll, right out there on center ice, right there for everyone to see, just-" he pulls on Jason's shirt again, and the fabric strains against the back of his neck. "-So hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zamdomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamdomi/gifts).



> inspired by and written for a friend.
> 
> i'm trash and that's all i have to say merci bonsoir.

"Get over here," Tyler says, low, hand fisting into the collar of Jason's t-shirt and pulling him into his chest.

Jason laughs a little, letting himself be pulled into a harsh kiss that ends in Tyler biting and pulling at Jason's lower lip.

"So fucking hot," Tyler says into the open wet of Jason's mouth as he grins into the kiss. "Throwing your weight around on Stoll, right out there on center ice, right there for everyone to see, just-" he pulls on Jason's shirt again, and the fabric strains against the back of his neck. "-So hot."

"Yeah?" Jason asks, hands on Tyler's waist as Tyler's other hand, the one not currently attempting to rip Jason's shirt apart, slides its way into Jason's hair. "You like it when I use my strength to throw guys around?"

Tyler nods once, ducking to nuzzle at Jason's neck, and Jason hums.

"You want me to throw you around like that?" he asks, and Tyler makes a broken noise low in his throat at that.

"Yeah, Jason, please," he says, twisting the shirt into his hand more. "Do it, c'mon."

"Yeah, okay Tyler," Jason says, pushing Tyler's hips away from his. Tyler pulls back and just watches him, eyes dark and breathing deep. Jason smiles, reaching out to trace a finger down the side of Tyler's face, his neck. When he reaches his shoulder, he pushes, though, and Tyler sinks to his knees easily.

"Good, Tyler," Jason says softly, and Tyler just watches his face as he unbuckles his belt. "Come on, now. I know you want me to use my strength, but don't force me to, alright? Be good, now."

Tyler nods, once, pulling Jason's boxers down as soon as Jason's hands move away, and he's got his mouth around the head of Jason's cock soon thereafter, making a small noise. Jason rests a hand at the back of his head, not pushing or pulling him, just resting there, a weight to remind him, to guide him.

Tyler jumps between sucking hard and determined at the head of Jason's dick, to licking short passes over the shaft, to taking Jason in as far as he can go, breathing deeply through his nose. At one point, when Tyler has Jason's cock bumping against the back of his throat, Jason jolts his hips out a little, and Tyler's eyes spring open. He pulls off quickly, coughing once, and when he looks back up at Jason, his eyes are pricked with tears.

"Good, Tyler," Jason says, and Tyler rolls his eyes a little, still shining with tears. "Up, now, come on."

Tyler gets to his feet, pausing for a moment as his knees adjust, and Jason just goes on ahead of him, heading into the bedroom and pulling his shirt off. He notices that Tyler is in the room too only when he throws his shirt in the corner to the left of the bed.Jason turns on him, eyebrows raised, but Tyler just shrugs and starts undoing his dress pants too. All of Tyler's clothes are soon in a heap in the corner of Jason's bedroom, and Jason is sitting at the foot of the bed, having watched him undress. Tyler grins at him, and Jason motions for him to come closer, pulls Tyler down into another kiss. They make out at the foot of the bed until Tyler gets insistent, pushing lightly at Jason's shoulders and making whiny noises.

Jason pulls back and watches as Tyler squirms closer, mouth open and panting and eyes dark and excited.

"Stay," Jason says, scoots back up the bed until he's lying against the headboard. "Alright, c'mere."

Tyler exhales in a gust, almost scrambling up the bed until his knees bracket Jason's thighs.

"Please, Jason," he says, and Jason smiles up at him, leans up and kisses him again.

It's awesome, because Tyler loves kissing. Most of the guys he's hooked up with before haven't really liked kissing too much, but Jason loves it, loves winding people up with his mouth and having them pant under him. Tyler likes kissing just as much, loves being worked up with teasing presses of the mouth along his sensitive skin, loves murmuring pleas into harsh kisses that burn.

He gets a lapful of squirming Tyler this time, Tyler's hands clenching and unclenching on Jason's shoulders and he tries to steady his breathing.

"Come _on_ , Daddy, fucking _do_ something, _shit_ ," Tyler pleads, and Jason goes still. Tyler's mind seems to catch up with his mouth a few seconds later, and he pulls back from where he was burying his face into Jason's neck to stare wide-eyed at Jason.

"Holy shit," Tyler says, and a laugh bubbles up in his chest and bursts out. "Holy shit."

"Yeah," Jason agrees, grinning, because that pretty much sums it up. Tyler tips forward to kiss him, still laughing into it a little.

"You gonna be a good boy for your Daddy?" Jason asks, speaking into Tyler's mouth. He means it mostly as a joke, but Tyler's shoulder sag a little at the words, and... huh.

Jason reaches up and twists a hand into Tyler's hair, tugging a tiny bit, just enough to get Tyler to sit back on Jason's thighs.

"Tyler," Jason says slowly, and Tyler swallows thickly.

"Yeah?" he asks, eyes dropping half-lidded when Jason wraps his other hand around Tyler's cock. "Fuck, Jason, what?"

"Ah, ah," Jason says, tapping the head of Tyler's dick with his index finger. "What did you call me?"

Tyler ducks his head, shoulders curling in on him as Jason grips his cock hard and stokes down once. "Daddy," he says, voice small and strung out. "Daddy."

"Good," Jason says, and Tyler makes a broken noise. His hands are fisted in the covers at his sides, and his thighs are trembling. Jason adores him like this. "You want to come?"

Tyler is nodding immediately, eyes opening and pleading, wide and imploring at Jason.

"Ask for it, then," Jason says, and he's trying to sound nonchalant, but it comes off more breathless than anything.

"Please," Tyler says, no hesitation, although he does hesitate for a moment, before continuing. "Please, Daddy."

Jason hums contentedly, stroking Tyler faster, and Tyler tips forward, pressing his forehead into Jason's shoulder and whimpering. He comes like that, face pressed into Jason's skin and hands tight in the covers and groaning Jason's name.

Jason holds him through it, letting go of Tyler's hair and rubbing at the back of his neck. Tyler's breathing eventually evens out, and he pushes himself up heavily, smiling dopily at Jason.

"Can I suck your dick, now, Daddy?" he says the name teasingly, and Jason grins at him, shoving at his shoulder and making Tyler chuckle as he shuffles down. He doesn't tease this time, just suck hard and steady, pumping the base of Jason's cock with his hand. His eyes are closed, lashes sweet against his still red cheeks. Jason comes quickly, too worked up to last, and Tyler swallows it all. He licks his red, swollen-from-kissing lips before flopping down beside Jason in the bed.

"'m not moving," Tyler mutters, half into the pillow, and Jason rolls his eyes, smacks him on the shoulder lightly (he still gets an indignant "Ow!" from Tyler, though), and gets up to wash his hands and face. He crawls into bed beside Tyler, manoeuvring him under the covers with some effort and curling himself into the shape of Tyler's body. His back is pressed up against Tyler's chest, and though Jason was fairly sure Tyler was asleep, he is certain that Tyler presses his lips to the back of Jason's neck anyway.


End file.
